LEGO Marvel v Dc Heroes-The Videogame
This is the first in the spin-off franchise of Brobusky's Lego Batman Games and Rfas280HP's Lego Marvel Universe game and is the first in the series of Superheroes games. 'Plot:' The game starts out with Darkeid, Braniac, Lex, Grodd breaking out of jail and running away. Then Darkseid's parademons open a portal to Apokolips but Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash come and attack the portal. Instead of destroying it, it changes to the Marvel Universe!!! after the portal changes to Marvel Universe, he sucks the heroes to Marvel Universe. The heroes are in an SHIELD facility, and Nick Fury and Agent Coulson thinks that the group is evil. This heroes escapes from this SHIELD facility, and are in New York now. Batman see the Avengers Tower, and he thinks that maybe the group needs go to the tower. Only Captain America and Hawkeye are in the tower. The DC heroes explain what happened, and Hawkeye says that only the most intelligent minds of the World can make a new portal to the DC Universe. He needs to contact Iron Man, but he is in space, with the Guardians of the Galaxy. They go to space, and find the Milano Spaceship. But they are atacked by a group of parademons! So Batman explains that the portal has a defect and can go to any alternative universe. Brainiac and Darkseid thinks that can dominate all the other universes, and begin by the Marvel Universe. They then find intellegent minds and see a picture of Doctor Doom at the Tower. They think that they need to stop doom.But Iron Man is certain that he is intelligent and powerful to create an other portal. Him and Batman go to Latveria, searching for Doctor Doom. Iron Man explains that Doctor Doom, or Victor von Doom, are one of the most intelligent minds in the Marvel Universe. But the reception it's not so adorable. The two heroes figth with the Doombots and the Green Goblin, and, finally, can entrace in the Latveria's Throne Room. Iron Man explains the situation to Doom, and he accept. One more intelligent mind can help them. After that, the Avengers are in the Avengers Tower, with the Justice League. The Flash are disputing a running with Quicksilver, and Black Widow are talking with Wonder Woman about the S.H.I.E.L.D. and his history. Captain America and Superman are playing videogame. The two groups of heroes were doing well at all. But Superman hears many screams, and go to the streets, with Wonder Woman and Quicksilver. The peoples are running from a gigant criature: Doomsday! Lex Luthor and Kingpin have realeased him, and are terrorizing the city! The heroes fight them and win, and then go after many more intelligent minds and other helpers, including the green lantern corps, x men, and the Fantastic 4! Then they went after Loki, Braniac, and Darkseid. They beat them, and then the Marvel Characters went through the portal. Gameplay *Controls **Xbox 360/Xbox One ***A: Jump, Select ***B: Interact ***X: Attack ***Y: Swap, Bring Up Character Chart **Ps3/Ps4 ***X: Jump, Select ***Circle: Interact ***Square: Attack ***Triangle: Swap, Bring Up Character Chart 'Playable Characters:' Abilities: Grappling: Pull Orange Handles, and Grapple up Ledges Special Batarangs: Have 8 different kinds of batarangs Acrobatics: Swing on Poles and Jump Between Blue Walls Melt Gold: Laser Vision, or a Flame Flight: Fly Freeze Objects: Freeze Water and Other Things X-Ray Vision: See Through Green Walls Super Strength: Pull Orange Phone Shaped Handles with Your Hands Invincibility: Invincible Super Breath: Breath Out Gusts of Wind (NOT FREEZE BREATH) Super Build: Build fast Regenerate Hearts: Regens Hearts (Dosen't turn into a skeleton and can still die) Green Lantern Builds: Only GREEN Lanterns can build them Super Speed: 2x as Fast as other people (Press B or Circle to Change into Normal Walk Mode) Flash Build: Build Black Hopping Legos 'Heroes:' 'Unlocked Through Story:' 44 in total: 'Bought Through Free-Roam:' in total 'Villains:' in total 'Other Characters:' 'DLCs:' 'Vehicles:' tba 'Free-Roam' The game features more than one open world. During the Free-Roam, it's possible unlock characters and veichles, Gold Bricks and Red Bricks. (similarly to LEGO Batman 4: Battle for Justice.) Two, it's possible complete some challenges (similarly to LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame.) These challenges are: *'Crimes in Progress:' Stop the villains (like the Joker or Kingpin) before he can invade banks or jewelers and if you do, you get a Gold Brick. *'Escape in Progress: '''Stop the bad guys from running out from S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities or the Asgard dungeons in the Marvel Universe, and Belle Reve and Arkham Asylum in the DC Universe for a Gold Brick. *'Criminal Chase: Control any veichle, like the Hawkeye's Cloud Rider and stop the villains from escape with money and dissappear in Darkseid's Universal Portal. These replace the Races from past games. They also give you a Gold Brick. *'''Trainment: '''Test the abilities from all the game characters with a iron sword or an cosmic gun in the Asgard and Triskelion Trainments in the Marvel Universe, and the Batcave and Watchtower in the DC Universe. The diferent open-worlds are: '''Marvel Universe: *New York **Avengers Tower ***Tony Stark's Lab **Avengers Mansion **Empire State Bulding ***HYDRA Secret Facility **Time Square **Little Italy **Upper East Side **Sanctum Sanctorum **East Village **East Harlem **West Harlem **F.E.A.S.T. **Oscorp Tower ***Ressearch Area ****Sinister Six Project ****Symbionte Project ***Security Area **Asgard ***Bifrost ***Throne Room ***Dungeons ***Trainament Courtyard ***Darkseid's Universal Portal **Triskelion ***Human Research Lab ***Online S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainament Area **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier ***Deck ***Inside ***Nick Fury's Office ***Training Room ***Prison Room ***Custom Characters Room **Super Evil Lair **X Mansion ***Traning Yard ***Proffesor's Office ***Roof **Magneto Lair **Baxter Building *Milano Spaceship *MARVEL Comics HQ *Latveria **Castle Doom ***Front Gates ***Throne Room ***Dungeons DC Universe *Metropolis **Lexcorp **Blaze Comics **Daily Planet ***The HQ Room **Darkseid Universal Portal **Belle Reve *Gotham City **Wayne Tower ***Red Bricks Room **Wayne Manor **Arkham Asylum ***Bonus Level 1 ** Arkham City *Park Row **Crime Alley **Catwoman's Apartament **Ace Chemical's Bulding **Solomon Wayne Courthouse *Amusement Mile **GCPD Building **Poison Ivy's Lair *Industrial District **Joker's Base of Operations **Steel Mill **Zsasz Hideout *Subway *Bowery **Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History **Iceberg Lounge **Riddle's Lair **Jezebel Center **Gotham Merchant's Bank **Carmine Hotel **Maroni Family Restaurant *Lazarus Pit *Wonder Tower *Themyscira *Phanton Zone *Oa *Fortress of Solitude *Central City It also has Villain Boss Fights for you to compete in. These will reward you in unlocking the Villain. Darkseid Dificulty: Hard Universe: DC Location: Metropolis/ Darkseid's Universal Portal Quote: "First the Marvel Universe, then- '''ALL THE UNIVERSES!'"'' Strategy: tba Braniac Difficulty: Hard Universe: DC Location: Oa Quote: "Braniac will '''not '''tolerate being defeated." Strategy: tba Loki Difficulty: Hard Universe: Marvel Location: Asgard/ Throne Room Quote: "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Strategy: tba Magneto Difficulty: Hard Universe: Marvel Location: New York/ Magneto Lair Quote: "They say I have a magnetic personality." Strategy: tba 'Levels:' 'Things to do' *Collect 10 minikits (They have a DC/Marvel symbol on them) *Get a Red/Blue Brick *Get True Hero *Rescue Stan Lee/ Jim Lee Voice Talent The Actors reprise theirs roles from the previous games, and some are new actors. 'DC Universe' Kevin Conroy: Batman Troy Baker: Two Face, Sinestro, Braniac, Hawkman Laura Bailey: Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy Brain Bloom: Aquaman, Cyborg Steven Blum: Ra's Al Ghul, Penguin, Bane, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain Cold Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor Cam Clarke: Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing Townsend Coleman: Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Gordon, General Zod Mark Hamill: The Joker Bridget Hoffman: Supergirl, Lois Lane Nolan North: Scarecrow, Captain Boomerang, Hush Rob Paulsen: The Riddler Charley Schlatter: Robin, The Flash Fred Tatasciore: Clayface, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Black Adam, Black Manta Anna Vocino: Vicki Vale, Katana Grey Delsile: Catwoman Kari Wahlgren: Hawkgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatana Travis Willingham: Superman, Bizzaro, Gorilla Grodd, Shazam 'Marvel Universe' Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man Andrew Kishino - Falcon, Ghost Rider, Hogun, Juggernaut, Kurse, Iron Fist, Silver Samurai Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson Danielle Nicolet - Gamora, Maria Hill, Ms. Marvel, Storm Dave Boat - Bullseye, Carnage, M.O.D.O.K., Thing, Venom David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer, Electro Dee Bradley Baker - Doctor Octopus, Mister Fantastic, Sandman Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Bruce Banner, Doctor Doom, Hulk, Mysterio, Red Hulk, Volstagg Greg Cipes - Havok, Nightmare, Shocker, Toad James Arnold Taylor - Spider-Man, Professor X, Silver Surfer, Winter Soldier James Horan - Doctor Strange J.B. Blanc - Captain Britain, Heimdall, Kraven the Hunter Jeffrey Combs - Leader John Eric Bentley - Black Panther, Nick Fury, Power Man John DiMaggio - Absorbing Man, Colossus, Galactus, J. Jonah Jameson, Kingpin, Laufey, Mandarin, Odin, Rocket Raccoon, Ronan the Accuser, Super-Skrull, Thanos, Thunderbolt Ross, Ultimate Green Goblin, Whiplash Kari Wahlgren - Aunt May, Emma Frost, Gwen Stacy, Invisible Woman, Jane Foster, Psylocke, Spider-Woman, Viper Laura Bailey - Black Cat, Black Widow, Elektra, Jean Grey, Mystique, Pepper Potts, Rescue Nolan North - Ant-Man, Cyclops, Deadpool, Green Goblin, Magneto, Pyro, Vulture Phil LaMarr - Blade, Gambit, War Machine Robin Atkin Downes - Aldrich Killian, Arnim Zola, Punisher, Rhino, Union Jack Roger Craig Smith - Human Torch, Captain America Stan Lee - Himself Stephen Stanton - Blob, Malekith the Accursed, Sentinel Steven Blum - Abomination, A-Bomb, Beetle, Beta Ray Bill, Curt Connors, Daredevil, Lizard, Red Skull, Taskmaster, Wolverine Tara Strong - H.E.R.B.I.E., Mary Jane Watson, Polaris, She-Hulk, Sif, Statue of Liberty, Squirrel Girl, Wasp Travis Willingham - Dormammu, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Star-Lord, Thor Troy Baker - Fandral, Groot, Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S., Loki, Moon Knight, Wizard Will Friedle - Archangel, Nova, Rick Jones Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman Ultimate Edition There will be an Ultimate Edition coming out the same day Guardians of the Galaxy comes out. The Features are: *Features All DLC's plus 2 new DLCs. *Features 4 Collectable Statues: Batman, Superman, Hulk, Thor *Features a Game Guide to the game. *Features a DVD of X-Men: Days of Future Past, and a DVD of Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice *Cost $ 100.00 Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Articles by Brobusky